


a vampire may play with his food, but he never sets it free

by BlaineMoriarty



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: A/B/O, M/M, Mpreg, Sugar Daddy, Vampires, tagging noncon just in case
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-19 06:38:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11892129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaineMoriarty/pseuds/BlaineMoriarty
Summary: Credence and Percival had been seeing each other in secret for months, until one night, Credence arrives home late and is greeted with his mother's wrath. He reaches out to Mr Graves for help, and help does, indeed, come. When Percival arrives, he reveals his true, superhuman power, killing Credence's mother and one of his sisters. After that, Percival steals Credence away to his home up North, a splendid mansion with a room that's been arranged just for him. He couldn't be better compensated for his unfortunate situation, though he still isn't ready to accept Percival's affection, much less sate his vampiric desires. Little does he know, however, that Percival has big plans for Credence.





	1. Chapter 1

_ There were few things in the world that brought Credence true joy. One of those things was Mr Graves. _

 

_ Credence had come to know the price of Mr Graves’ kindness to be a small thing. All it took was letting the older man rut against him as they kissed and Credence would be fed, healed, and treated with kindness. What did it matter if that made him a sinner, impure in the eyes of God? _

 

_ Usually, Mr Graves was able to bring him home before dark, but tonight Credence had to make his own way home. His mother would be furious, but Mary Lou’s wrath seemed distant. _

 

_ That was because Credence was light-hearted and giddy from his time spent with Mr Graves. The second he walked through the door, he changed his mind. _

 

Credence woke from his dream right before it became a nightmare. That night had been the worst beating of his life, as well as his last. He remembered clutching the pendant that Mr Graves had given him like a holy man would cling to his cross, pleading and begging.

 

Mr Graves hadn’t failed.

 

That was also when Credence learned the truth about his lover. When Mr Graves arrived, Credence’s fear didn’t leave him. Mr Graves' true form was monstrous, with skin and hair like snow, glowing white eyes, and scars criss-crossing his face. When the monster (for Credence could no longer think of him as Mr Graves) revealed his powers, killing Credence’s mother and sister, the fear only grew worse.

 

Credence must have blacked out after that, because the next thing he knew, he was in Mr Graves’ apartment, tucked into bed. Mr Graves, back as himself, was sat on the loveseat at the foot of the bed, waiting for Credence to wake up.

 

Then, he explained everything. He was a vampire, hundreds of years old, and the pendant he’d given Credence was what connected them. That was why he was to carry it with him at all times. In case something like this happened.

 

Once he overcame the initial shock of what had happened, Credence understood why Mr Graves had killed his mother. In fact, he was grateful that she was dead. He didn’t have to fear her anymore.    
  
  


Things moved quickly after that. Mr Graves told Credence that they had to leave New York and flee to his home up North. It was a long trip, but they would be safe there.

 

That was where Credence woke up. He was still in Mr Graves’ car, having fallen asleep in the passenger seat. He was woken by the trunk having slammed shut, and moments later, Mr Graves poked his head through the window.

 

“You’re awake,” Mr Graves said, his deep, gravelly voice sending shivers down Credence’s spine. He took a moment to open the passenger door, helping Credence out of the car. Credence was grateful for it, since his legs were still wobbly from sleeping. It must not have bothered Mr Graves too much either, since only one hand was full. He’d only brought one suitcase.

 

That didn’t worry Credence at all, because Mr Graves’ “home” was, in reality, a mansion.

 

The massive house took up most of the property, crowded against the wrought iron fence. The darkly-colored Victorian home towered above them, and the points of its spired roofs seemed to pierce the stars. The windows were dark, and grotesque gargoyles grinned down at them from where they sat. The mansion made Credence uneasy, but at the same time, was the most beautiful building he’d ever seen.

 

“You live here?” Credence blurted out. It seemed like a castle, and the idea of any modern human being living there was outlandish. Especially coming from Credence, who’s room back at the church might as well have been a cardboard box compared to this.

 

Mr Graves chuckled. “Yes,” he replied, offering his arm to Credence, who gladly took it. They strode along the cobbled path that led to the building, which seemed to grow even larger as they approached. “So do you, now.”

 

Credence took a minute to process that. He lived here, with Mr Graves, free from his abusive home. It was like he’d stepped out of hell and right into paradise.

 

He didn’t make a sound, as they stepped inside, but his smile said enough.

 

* * *

 

Percival led the boy up the stairs, pleased with the wide-eyed looks and little gasps of wonder as Credence observed his home. The boy jumped in surprise when the lights came on automatically, which Percival found especially amusing. It was all very simple magic, but Credence’s amazement was cute.

 

Percival keep a hand on Credence’s arm, steering him down the corridor and  towards the bedroom. He’d been preparing it ever since they’d met months ago, and couldn’t help but feel excited about finally having Credence live in it.

 

The boy’s reaction was more than what was expected, in the best possible way. The room itself was blue and white, with a comfortable four-poster bed. A cushy loveseat faced the fireplace. On the right wall, pressed against the window, was a computer desk, and on the opposite wall, a bookcase, dresser, and mirror. Right next to the bed, elegantly carved and painted the color of ivory, was an empty cradle.

 

Credence looked over it for now. Percival was thankful for it; he had to hurry away and take care of business before the sun rose, and didn’t have time to answer Credence’s questions. Later, when he returned.

 

Percival watched with a smile on his face as the boy walked around the room in an awed daze. The room was soft and comfortable, almost three times the size of Credence’s old bedroom and tailored to his every need. Graves was glad the boy appreciated his work.

 

“What do you think?” he asked, already knowing the answer.

 

“It’s beautiful,” Credence replied, turning to look back at Percival with wide, doe-like eyes. “This whole room is for me?”

 

“Yes.” Percival’s smile only grew warmer, and he stepped forward, reaching out to cup Credence’s chin--

 

Credence’s reaction took him by surprise. His wide eyes suddenly grew fearful, and his body moved backwards as though with a mind of its own. Percival froze in his tracks, watching as Credence immediately started to fret.

 

“I-I’m sorry--” Credence said, with the tone of someone who was begging not to be hit. “I-I-I--”

 

“Hush.” As he said it, Percival’s eyes glowed white. He used his powers to command the boy into being calm, making his own voice soft and reassuring. He watched, satisfied with Credence’s slumped shoulders and relaxed muscles. Still, he didn’t come closer. “It’s alright. I have business to attend to. Don’t leave this room until I come back.”

 

Credence nodded, and Percival turned, breaking the contact. Credence wouldn’t be alone for long. Percival wouldn’t leave him at all after what had transpired, if only his business wasn’t so pressing.

 

He left the mansion, eyes turning towards the moon as it crept lower through the sky. He had plans for Credence. The boy was of more courage and strength than he let himself know, and Percival planned to unlock that. It would take time and work -- much more after what Percival had done to the boy’s family -- but it would all be worth it. Credence’s potential would be recognized.

 

He was going to make an excellent vampire.


	2. Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr Graves goes out to attend to his business for the day, while Credence stays home and becomes more familiar with the estate.

Credence’s nightmares didn’t cease.

 

He was thrown back into the memory of his mother beating him, his own belt leaving open cuts over his back. Then those were criss crossed with more cuts, until all Credence could think of was his own pain and a silent plea for help.

 

Then Mr Graves was there, growing and morphing into something grotesque. He bit into Mary Lou’s neck and drained her of her blood. Then he turned to Chastity…

 

Credence was thrown into the waking world, like a frozen man tossed into boiling water. For a short, terrifying moment he forgot where he was, but quickly he remembered. He was in bed with his clothes on, on top of the covers. In front of him, the fireplace glowed with warmth.

 

Someone was sat in the loveseat before the fireplace. They turned -- it was Mr Graves, welcoming him into the daylight with a smile.

 

That same daylight streamed through the parted curtains, falling in between Credence and Mr Graves.

 

“Good morning,” Mr Graves said. Credence couldn’t help but notice how tired he looked.

 

“Morning,” Credence replied, his voice soft and rough from sleep. He lifted his arms above his head as he stretched, letting out a little whine of a noise. He realized that he must’ve been filthy, yesterday’s clothes being torn in places and covered in sweat, dirt, and blood. Credence flushed with embarrassment, and Mr Graves seemed to notice.

 

“Here,” Mr Graves said, slowly getting to his feet. He crossed the room to the dresser, on top of which he placed a bundle of clothes. From where he sat, Credence figured they were not unlike his usual outfits, but nicer than anything he’d ever owned.

 

“Thank you…”

 

Mr Graves smiled. “You don’t have to thank me,” he said, but Credence could tell that he enjoyed it. “Why don’t you take a bath and change? The washroom’s through that door there. Afterwards you can come downstairs for breakfast.” He motioned towards a door that Credence hadn’t noticed before, about a foot away from Credence’s bed and decorated with rich blue curtains.

 

“Thank you,” Credence repeated. This time, Mr Graves didn’t bother telling him off for it. He took his leave; as he left, Credence couldn’t help but notice how he skirted around the patches of sunlight on the carpet.

 

Credence collected his clothes, exploring his bathroom. It wasn’t anything impressive, but to Credence, it was magnificent. His old bedroom would’ve fit inside of it easily.

 

Credence washed and dried himself, depositing his dirty clothes in a basket near the tub. He changed, finding that the clothes had been just what he’d expected. A white shirt and black vest, with slacks and hard shoes, all pressed and polished and just Credence’s size.

 

When Credence left the bathroom through his room, he found that it was darker and cooler than before, and the fireplace had been put out. Just as he stepped out of the door, he spotted the cradle, and froze in his tracks.

 

That had to be a mistake. This house was old - perhaps it had been here before? But no, this bedroom had been adjusted perfectly to Credence. Mr Graves wouldn’t have a cradle in here unless he had a reason for it.

 

Credence tried to push it to the back of his mind. There was no use worrying about these things. He had much more pressing issues. Such as trying to find the kitchens without getting lost.

 

It turned out that the house was easier to navigate than Credence had first thought. The kitchens were small and warmly lit, with curtains covering the tiny windows. In the center was a round counter island, surrounded by barstools and covered with food. In one of the stools sat Mr Graves.

 

They smiled at each other, sat together and ate breakfast in silence. Credence had so many questions buzzing around in his head - some about Mr Graves’ vampirism, others about Credence’s place here, and most of all, about the cradle. Fortunately, Mr Graves beat him to it.

 

“Have you presented yet?”

 

It seemed such a mundane question to ask after everything that had happened. Mr Graves always asked that, and so far, Credence had always given the same answer.

 

“Nothing yet.” Honestly, Credence was starting to believe that he was just a normal beta - not the rare kinds, either, who had heats _and_ ruts. He’d hit puberty a full year ago - still, he was only nineteen. It was possible that he was just a late bloomer.

 

Credence hoped he was an omega. He couldn’t imagine being dominant over someone, or worse, being neither dominant or submissive. He knew that Mr Graves was an alpha, by the way the base of his cock swelled when they kissed. Maybe that was why he kept asking. Maybe that was why there was a cradle in Credence’s room.

 

“Do you want me to be an omega?” Credence asked. “Is that it? You want to breed me?”

 

Mr Graves seemed taken aback by the bluntness of Credence’s question. It took him a moment to answer.

 

“... I would be fond of you no matter what you present as,” Mr Graves said. “And I wouldn’t force you into anything you’re not comfortable with.”

 

His words seemed sincere on the surface, but Credence could tell that, underneath them, was a hidden message -- _But I’d be horribly disappointed if you didn’t turn out as what I want you to be._

 

Credence hated that he felt obligated to make Mr Graves happy, to this extent. He felt like he owed Mr Graves his body as some sort of currency, and that only makes him much less comfortable with complying. It was one thing, back when he had more of a choice; now, it felt like he either spread his legs or was thrown out onto the streets.

 

Credence was grateful for the hospitality, of course, but Mr Graves’ price had become too much. He was going to have to work a little harder than that.

 

-

 

Percival eventually left to tend to his ‘business’, the hood of his large coat pulled over his face despite the warm weather. It was a familiar sight, though this was the first time Credence knew his reasons for doing so.  

 

Travelling in daylight wasn’t as difficult as it was hashed out to be, if you had the right equipment. Of course, he had his coat, and at his waist was a large, black umbrella.

 

He strolled around the block, head bowed away from the sun, until he reached his destination. It was one of the neighboring estates, smaller than his own, but lovely nontheless. On the porch, in the shade, a young woman lounged in her dressing robe. Dark painted lips smiled when she saw Percival, and she lifted a hand in a little wave.

 

“Morning, Lilith,” Percival greeted her. “May I come in?”

 

“Of course you can, sweetest Percival,” the young woman replied. She sat up, dark hair falling over her shoulders. “You’re always welcome here.”

 

Percival stepped onto the front porch, taking Lilith’s hand and bending down to kiss it in greeting.

 

“How are Viktor and Ivy?” he asked. “Well, I hope?”

 

“They’re fine, but neither of us are here for small talk.” Lilith stood, accepting Percival’s arm when it was offered to her. “Come inside and tell me about that tasty little morsel I saw being brought into your home last night.”

 

Percival wasn’t sure how he felt about Credence being called a morsel, but he could hardly disagree with it. “Right. Credence.”

 

Lilith stepped over the threshold of her home, and perked right up. “Ooh. Is that his name?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“And you’ve got plans for him?”

 

“Indeed I do,” Percival replied. They reached the lounge, and sat across from each other on elegant, Victorian loveseats. The windows were covered in thick drapes, the room lit by soft lights and the glowing fireplace. “He’ll be adding to our population one way or another.”

 

“Ooh, I remember when Viktor was only a thrall,” Lilith cooed, getting a far-off, dreamy look in her eyes. “And now we have a daughter. Time flies by so quickly, doesn’t it?”

 

“Oh, it does.”

 

“Indeed.” Lilith seemed to think over her next question carefully, tapping the arm of her chair. “He’s an omega?”

 

Percival’s face went just a tiny bit red. “He hasn’t presented yet, actually.”

  

“Percival! How ever did you come across this boy?”

 

Percival only smiled. “It’s a long story. I won’t bore you with it.”

 

Lilith huffed. “My husband and child are out. I’ve got all the time in the world!” She was practically begging him. “Please?”

 

Percival pretended to think it over. As though he could truly resist her.

 

“Alright,” he finally gave in. “I’ll start from the beginning…”

 

-

 

Credence had spent the day poking around the enormous home, waiting impatiently for Mr Graves to return. He found all the bathrooms, extra bedrooms, the sitting room on the first floor and the lavish backyard. The garden was empty of edible plants, but flush with vines and flowering shrubs. There was a gazebo-type structure, covering a glistening pool.

 

The second floor held most of the bath and bedrooms, but also had a large library. Credence poked around the books a bit, but they were all either in ancient languages or far beyond his own level of literacy. Past the library was a completely empty room, but Credence didn’t give it much attention.

 

The third and topmost floor was recreational. The main room had gym equipment, musical instruments, even a bar. Another room held a bathroom, the next Mr Graves’ office (poking around didn’t uncover much). Then there was another secret room. It was dark, and at first Credence couldn’t see its contents. Then, he saw the coffins. Two of them, large and expensive, laced with gold, silver, precious gems--

 

Credence quickly closed the door behind him.

 

Now he sat on one of the sofas in the living room, gazing longingly out of the window like a wife waiting for her husband to return from the war. This house was too big and too boring without Mr Graves there with him.

 

The day trickled by. As the sky finally darkened, Credence dozed off.

 

When he woke up, he was flush with heat and covered in moisture. It was summer, so at first he assumed it was the heat - but quickly, he realized that it was something very different.

 

Why was he wet between his legs? He was so warm, and felt so empty --

 

Oh.

 

 _Shit, shit shit shit._ He was presenting.

 

Just as he was scrambling to figure out what to do, Credence heard tires crunching in the driveway.

 

Mr Graves was home.


End file.
